


Tea for Us [Podfic]

by PrettyLittlePoutyMouth



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth/pseuds/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn wants Rachel to know that she knows, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for Us [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of Faberry fluff, for the PodfIDIC seed. Very happy to be able to do some Faberry here.


End file.
